BACK HOME FINALLY!
by twilightgirl1395
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after 5 years. She reunites with old friends including her childhood crush, Edward Cullen. Will she finally get to be with Edward or will trouble follow her in the form of Jacob Black? AH.CC. Please R&R!-under maintenance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Bella is 15. Emmett is 16. Rose is 16. Alice is 15. Jasper is 16. And Edward is 15. Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Edward and Alice are twins. Jasper and Rose are twins who were adopted by Carlisle and Esme (Edward and Alice's parents)**

**BPOV**

"Mom, I want to leave I haven't seen dad or Em since the divorce."

I don't understand why Renee is having such a hard time letting me go, because now she has Phil and I'm just a distraction.

"Bella honey I know but I'm going to miss you sooo much," she said.

"I know mom I'll miss you too, but I haven't seen Charlie or Emmett since I was 10. Dad and I are surprising Emmett and the others. None of them know that I'm coming back!" I explained for the millionth time I just don't see why this has to take so long because my flight leaves in 5 minutes.

"Hey, mom my flight is about to leave without me so I have to go. I'll call you when I land, and tell Katie that I WILL call her as soon as I get unpacked!"

"Oh I'm going to miss you so bad honey! Have fun darling. Bye," she said as I was running to catch my plane.

I'm going to miss my sunny Phoenix and my bestie Katie. I will get to see all of my old friends though. My big bear of a brother, Emmett. My best friend and crush, Edward Cullen. And my other best friend Alice, who is Edward's twin. And also their adopted brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper hale. It will be so much fun surprising them. I should text Katie and let her know I'm on the plane.

**BELLA/**Katie

**Hey chica you missn me yet? B**

Hey back and you know I'm missin you I mean you r my bestie and you just abandoned me in my time of need!!! K

**Oh your time of need huh what would tht be??? LOL ******

Abandonment LOL  K

**Whatever chica :P oh gtg plane landing B**

K bye!!! K

Now where's dad.

"Bells, over here," Charlie yelled.

"Hey dad! I've missed you guys! I'm really glad to be home again," I said.

"So ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Sure!"

We pulled up at the house and went on upstairs to unpack. About an hour later I went down for dinner. Dad and I sat there having small talk about Forks and what had been going on lately.

"Dad I'm home!"

I heard Emmett's huge booming voice and I got ready to surprise him.

"Dad I didn't know you could…hey you're NOT dad…wait…BELLA?" He asked.

"Well who else you big goof!"

"Yep that's definitely my lil Bells," he said using his old nickname for me.

"I thought we already established that my big bro." Yea I know the nickname is not very original but hey I was 4 and he was 5. "So big bro when are the others coming over?"

"Oh I'll just go tell them that you are here and-"

I cut him off, "I want to surprise them," I told him.

"Oh well there's something-"

DING-DONG

"OH I'LL GET IT IT'S PROBABLY THEM," I shouted as I ran to the door. "HI," I said cheerily and they looked confused until…

"BELLA!" A velvety voice yelled.

"EDWARD!" I yelled back.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH BELLA!!" He said.

"SAME EDWARD! BUT WHY ARE WE YELLING," I asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Then I went on to speak to everyone else.

"Bells, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Emmett asked.

"Yea sure," I replied.

"Well Bella, I just wanted to let you know that Edward is a player now."

That's just what I was afraid of. I'll never have a chance.

"So I can still be his friend. Correction, his BEST friend," I replied.

"Hey Bells. Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked a velvety voice and I immediately knew who it was. EDWARD!

**Sorry it's so short. I'm writing this at like 1 in the morning, so I'm tired. Well I hope you liked it. Sooo review please!!! I'll give you a virtual EDWARD CULLEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well I can't believe I've already gotten favorite and thnk you shopgirl 4 the review!!!! So on with the story**

**BPOV**

"so Edward what did you want???" I asked "well I just wanted to let you know that even though I've got a rep at school for being a player I still want you to be my best friend, and I figured it would be better if you found out from me." He replied, he's so sweet even though he is a player but I think I can look over that ….for a while anyway **(A/N remember she's had a cru**sh on him)

"**BELLA**" said alice "yes alice?" I asked "we HAVE to go shopping!!!" UGH!!!...i hate shopping, well for me anyway. "but Alice, you know I hateshoppng, and before you ask……NO BELLA BARBIE!!!" I replied. "well if bella doesn't want to go shopping we shouldn't force her to" said my savior Rosalie! "I havean idea" said jasper**(A/N jazz and alice and rose and em are already dating)** "And whatmight that be o twin of mine???" replied Rosalie. "well we could all watch a movie of bella's choice then go get pizza and ice cream and go back to our place to watch it and have a sleepover just like old times!!!" he replied actually sounding happy. "YEAH!" we all replied in unison.

Moviemoviemoviemoviemoviemoviemoviemoviemoviemoviemovie

AT THE CULLENS HOUSE

"so what movie are we going to watch??" asked Emmett "ummm it's between twilight or titanic." I replied. "ugh….should have known those ARE your top 2 face movies!!" replied Emmett "but that doesn't mean I like them" he said again "well It doesn't matter because we told bella to choose so bella whats your choice?" replied Edward "well I'm going to chooses titanic because it's longer and it will bug big bro over here!!" I laughed.

EDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWAARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARD

AFTER THE MOVIE

"so did you have any boyfriends in phoenix??" Edward asked "Well-hang on I got a txt"

**Bella/**Katie

HEY!! B –k

**HEY!!k-B**

What u doin-k

**Hangn wit old friends u-B**

Hangn wit my bf-k

**o. is it still fang?-B (a/n yes fang from maximum ride)**

no he is going out wit max and they are issn u 2 and we still good friends the breakup was mutual-K

**oh well tell them I said hi and who r u dating now-B**

iggy :) –K

**haha lol thts gud oh gtg ttyl your bff-B**

BYE CHICA!!!!-K

"so back to the question did you have any boyfriends in phoenix??" said Edward "well i-"

**OOOH semi cliffy review if u want to find out! I've only gotten 1 review I want 5 to update well I'm feeling generous I'll take 3 to update but it will be short!!! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N**!!! soo this is 4 the 3 of u tht did review!!! And if u want to b added as an xtra character just let me know in a review!!! :) or if u hav any ideas 4 the srory!!!! This is the disclaimer 4 the whole story I own nothing especially not sm awesome vampires and bella!!!**

**BPOV**

"well ummm no actually I haven't actually ever had 1 I really only had a few friends too." I told them shyly. "well why wouldn't you have any boyfriends, I mean you're such a beautiful girl." Said Edward, and que the blush "ha yea because mousy brown hair and brown eyes are sooo beautiful!!" I replied ssarcastically, still in an excited shock because he called me beautiful! Eeeeeeppp!!! "your hair Is not mousy and your brown eyes are deep." Replied alice "yeah" they all agreed.

Then I heard my fave song 'I;m only me when I'm with you' by taylor swift coming from my cell phone c

"hey bells it's me"

"oh hi dad"

"can you and em come home ya'lls first day of school is tomorrow"

"yeah sure dad we'll leave now bye"

"hey em we've got to get home. First day of school" I told him. "ok come on bells since you can't drive yet" he said "haha very-WAIT isn't today yours and alice's birthday Edward???!" I SAID Then alice cut in and said "yeah but we didn't won't a party well I did but Edward didn't, and everybody already gave us our presents even you." And I looked at her confused and she said "you were our present from were our present from you and if u try to get us anything I'll take you on an all day shopping spree!!!"  
"and our parents got us cars I got a Volvo and alice got a porchse ." said Edward "oh and bella since you're the only 1 that can't drive even though your brother can I'll pick you up for school in the mornings every morning I mean what are best friends for?" Said Edward "well that's nice and I'd like to but since you only **have to** be 15 to get one and I have a motorcycle to." I said then they all simultaneously yelled "NO!!!" "and why can't I ride my motorcycle to school dad said it was ok?" I said "because I'm your best friend and I don't want you to get hurt please don't ride it." Edward said pleadingly "well I haven't ridden it lately but I'll ride with you sometimes will that be ok???" I said "well I guess…" he said unsurely

AT HOME

BPOV in the morning

I got up and got ready for school and hopped on my Harley and went to school.

"bella!!" all mt friends yelled as I pulled in. "hey guys glad to see you to!!" I SAID LAUGHING "bells please don't ride that any more I have a bad feeling about that!!" said Edward **(A/N no vamps or powers this is all human)** "ok fine but I have to ride it home today then I'll see about selling it ok Edward??" I said OK he replied. After I got all the stuff in the office that I needed to I went to class they were all boring I only had 1 with Edward and 1 with alice that would be biology(Edward) and English(alice) and at lunch I had guys asking me out and girls glaring yeah not a very good lunch. And to me it seems edward's not a player everyone else says he's changing for me because he's in love with me and I'm in love with him and just won't admit it. The second one is true but I highly doubt that Edward is in love with me.

So now it's after school and I'm going to ride my motorcycle home with them following since it takes like 15 minutes to get to my house. So I'm driving and nothings coming then out of nowhere I see a big shadow look up and it was a big truck the last thing I heard was Edward screaming bella and the horn of the big truck before I blacked out…

**Soo what do u think happened did she just black out did the big truck hit her theres lots tht could have happend let me know what u think happened in a review and the first person to get it right we'll get a part in the next chappie so review review review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok so hey peeps ox16 was the reviewer to get it right so kat u will be mentioned sumwhere in the** chappie so on with the story**

**BPOV**

Ow I'm hurting all over and when I woke up there was a bright white light and this annoying beeping sound. Come to find out it was a heart monitor!! What happened to me!! The last thing I remember wwas Edward screaming my name ON THE MOTORCYCLE I think thts what happened I'll have to ask.

"SHE'S AWAKE!!!" I heard edward scream "bella" they all screamed "yeah yeah yeah so what happened to me???" I asked "you really don't remember?" asked Edward "no I d-don't s-s-so c-can someone pl-please t-tell m-me" I asked crying "aww don't cry lil bells." Said Emmett surprisingly calm and he was about to cry "wheres d-dad?" I asked "he wanted to stay but had to go to work" said alice "so heres what happened… said edward

_FLASHBACK EPOV_

"_BELLA!!" I screamed when I saw the truck pullout too fast behind her. but I was too late the truck completely ran over her and just yelled whoops and kept going even though he knew he hit her "I'll kill him!" me EM and JASPER yelled at the same time "did you get a good look at him?' said alice and I don't know what they said after that because unlike ANY of them I was more concerned about bella! She wasn't moving but she did have a pulse thank god!! We called 911 and got her to the hospital oh bella please be ok i-i-l-love you yes I love Isabella swan(he didn't tell her that part)_

_END OF FLASHBACK BACK TO BPOV_

"and you've been out for 3 days." Said Edward "and you have a broken leg you had a concussion but obviously that's better now" said Edward "they said you could leave whenever you woke up!!" said alice.

1DAY L8R

"oh I forgot to ask hows my motorcycle??" Edward chuckled lightly "you have a broken leg and had a concussion and your still worried about it?" Edward replied "yes." I said "well we had it destroyed? Oh and dad said your leg wasn't completely broken just a crack so you should be able to walk on it now." Edward said. "HI HI HI BELLA BELLA BELLA AND AND AND EM EM EM!!!" said a very perky voice "that can only be one person" Emmett said. "KAT!!!" we both yelled then we were attacked by our favorite cousin. "How is your leg bella?" kat asked. "it's better." I replied "oh guys this is my overly hyper cousin Kat!" "hi Kat" everyone said "kat this is Alice,her boyfriend jasper, his sister Rosalie, and Edward my best friend!" I told her cheerily "hi everybody well bella do you remember Jacob black he asked you on a date and you said no because he's a player?" she said "yeah why I said. "well he's moving to forks" she said and I could've sworn Edward growled. "WHAT!!!" I said "I can't believe that jerk after he has the nerve to ask me out right after he asked You out UGH!!" isaid. "oh and he told me that…

**A/N ooohhh cliffy what did Jacob tell kat if you have any guesses let me know because it is an important part of the story and the first one to get it right we'll get a part in the next chappie sooo with the review if u want to b in the chappie I will need your name and no more updates until I get ATLEAST 5 reviews the more reviews the longer the chapter so get reviewing!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok soo I couldn't stand not updating but I did get reviews so the winner was shopogirl1547 or Aubrey!!! So Aubrey you will be in this ch!!**

BPOV

"he said that he would get you no matter what and he's coming here…..soon!" kat explained. So you know what I did then I fainted yeah I FAINTED I can't believe it but when I woke up guess what I saw……Edward "im fine please son't make a big deal about this!" I said and then I heard a couple oks "kat had to leave she said to call some time though. Said Emmett.

2DAYS LATER IN BIOLOGY

Bpov

I was siiting in my seat in biology listning to the boring lecture mr. banner was going on about. When I saw a note in front of me so I looked over at Edward and he smiled and nodded towards the note so I picked it up and it read:

Bella, the gang and I always go put for dinner before the homecoming game(e,em, and j are on the football team) and I wanted to be the one to invite you.,EDWARD

'

"oh and bella I'd be honored if you could come to the homecoming dance with me?" EEEEEP!!!! "yeah sure that'd be really fun so as friends?" please say no "no actually I have really always liked you." He said blushing wow I've never seen him blush before that's a first! "I've always liked you to" I replied "HI HI!!" a bubbly voice said coming into the class room "oh this is our new student Aubrey please make her feel welcome she is also going to be on the softball team." She came and sat behind me and Edward and we introduced ourselves and she seems really nice.

**Sorry for the short chappie blame the people who didn't review and the next chappie should be really goooooood sooooo review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N**!!! soo this is 4 the 3 of u tht did review!!! And if u want to b added as an xtra character just let me know in a review!!! :) or if u hav any ideas 4 the srory!!!! This is the disclaimer 4 the whole story I own nothing especially not sm awesome vampires and bella!!!**

**BPOV**

"well ummm no actually I haven't actually ever had 1 I really only had a few friends too." I told them shyly. "well why wouldn't you have any boyfriends, I mean you're such a beautiful girl." Said Edward, and que the blush "ha yea because mousy brown hair and brown eyes are sooo beautiful!!" I replied ssarcastically, still in an excited shock because he called me beautiful! Eeeeeeppp!!! "your hair Is not mousy and your brown eyes are deep." Replied alice "yeah" they all agreed.

Then I heard my fave song 'I;m only me when I'm with you' by taylor swift coming from my cell phone c

"hey bells it's me"

"oh hi dad"

"can you and em come home ya'lls first day of school is tomorrow"

"yeah sure dad we'll leave now bye"

"hey em we've got to get home. First day of school" I told him. "ok come on bells since you can't drive yet" he said "haha very-WAIT isn't today yours and alice's birthday Edward???!" I SAID Then alice cut in and said "yeah but we didn't won't a party well I did but Edward didn't, and everybody already gave us our presents even you." And I looked at her confused and she said "you were our present from were our present from you and if u try to get us anything I'll take you on an all day shopping spree!!!"  
"and our parents got us cars I got a Volvo and alice got a porchse ." said Edward "oh and bella since you're the only 1 that can't drive even though your brother can I'll pick you up for school in the mornings every morning I mean what are best friends for?" Said Edward "well that's nice and I'd like to but since you only **have to** be 15 to get one and I have a motorcycle to." I said then they all simultaneously yelled "NO!!!" "and why can't I ride my motorcycle to school dad said it was ok?" I said "because I'm your best friend and I don't want you to get hurt please don't ride it." Edward said pleadingly "well I haven't ridden it lately but I'll ride with you sometimes will that be ok???" I said "well I guess…" he said unsurely

AT HOME

BPOV in the morning

I got up and got ready for school and hopped on my Harley and went to school.

"bella!!" all mt friends yelled as I pulled in. "hey guys glad to see you to!!" I SAID LAUGHING "bells please don't ride that any more I have a bad feeling about that!!" said Edward **(A/N no vamps or powers this is all human)** "ok fine but I have to ride it home today then I'll see about selling it ok Edward??" I said OK he replied. After I got all the stuff in the office that I needed to I went to class they were all boring I only had 1 with Edward and 1 with alice that would be biology(Edward) and English(alice) and at lunch I had guys asking me out and girls glaring yeah not a very good lunch. And to me it seems edward's not a player everyone else says he's changing for me because he's in love with me and I'm in love with him and just won't admit it. The second one is true but I highly doubt that Edward is in love with me.

So now it's after school and I'm going to ride my motorcycle home with them following since it takes like 15 minutes to get to my house. So I'm driving and nothings coming then out of nowhere I see a big shadow look up and it was a big truck the last thing I heard was Edward screaming bella and the horn of the big truck before I blacked out…

**Soo what do u think happened did she just black out did the big truck hit her theres lots tht could have happend let me know what u think happened in a review and the first person to get it right we'll get a part in the next chappie so review review review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Heres another chappie..

Bpov

"Edward I would be honored to be your girlfriend and i-i-I love you too." I can't believe we are doing this in front of the whole school. But then the next thing Edward did shocked me. He swept me up in his arms and delicately placed one sweet kiss on my lips and….WOW! but then right when he kissed me I heard a voice yelling and I immediately knew who it was-jacob black- why oh why did he have to pick NOW of ALL times!!!???

Jacobpov

Yes she will be mine-oh I wonder why she's on stage, then as soon as I thought that the dude on stage with Bella kissed her, HOW dare HIM she's MY girl "HEY!" I yelled then the dude stopped kissing my girl and said "HEY!" he yelled back "Hey you don't need to be kissing MY girl!" I said and then he replied "what ar you talking about Your girl she's MY girl and you best not lay a hand on her!!!" he said with a lot of venom in his voice.

BPOV

OH NO not right now! I really don't want Edward to get hurt fighting over me!!! "NO Edward don't fight him, I don't want you to get hurt fighting over me." I said panic stricken

EPOV

This must be Jacob Black that Bella's cousin Kat was telling us about. He looks like he could put up a good fight lets hope it doesn't go that far though….then Jacob came up and roughly pulled Bella out of my arms and roughly pushed her off the stage. Que Emmett and jasper running over to us…

BPOVfrom where she was snatched of the stage by Jacob (RUDE)

Right now im trying to get up off of the floor, and when I saw Jacob fall on the floor next to me and then get right back up and then Alice and Rose came and helped me up. That's when I saw Emmett and jasper were helping Edward fight Jacob. …

Epov

Me and the guys were winning the fight with Jacob when all of a sudden Bells jmps in just as Jacob is aiming a punch at my face….

Ooooohhhh another cliffie whats going to happen??? Only me and my friend/sometimes co writer know

And yall should be really happy because we are literally staying up ALL night just writing chappies for yall so review and remember peace love twilight… oh and review after tonight if I don't get a lot of reviews I might not update for awhile plus im going to camp in a week soo if u want me to update between now and then review!!! Ill give you al virtual Edward cullens!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yyyyaaaayyy another chappie yall have lucked up!!!

Bpov

I jumped between the boys right as Jacob was about to hit Edward in the face but it missed since I was in the way it grazed my cheek but that was all so it didn't hurt too bad. So I was ok, but just then Edward swung to punch Jacob and knocked him off the stage. Then he ran and said "this is not the last time you will here from Jacob Black! AWAY!!!" I could almost here the cheesy villan music DUN DUN DUN!!

EPOV

Bella just started randomly laughing "bella, love, why did you just randomly start laughing???" I asked then she replied "because when he said that I could practically hear the cheesy villain music DUN DUN DUNN!!!" oooh well that is funny. "but more importantly are you ok???" I asked her "yes Edward I am quite alright." She replied.

Later THAT NIGHT BPOV

"No Alice no bella Barbie!!" I said to my pixie of a best friend who wanted to play Bella Barbie while rose wanted to know what the fight during homecoming was about. "ok rose, so Jacob was a player at my old school, and he asked my friend out, then he asked me out so of course I said no. but he was very persistant soo whaen I moved here he followed and that's pretty much it." I said. Then we decided to just go to bed.

Empov

"So what was the fight about at the dance?" I asked Edward. "Well, Jacob was a player at Bella's old school…(same thing tht bella told a and r) "oh well then I will kill him! He's an idiot!!!" I told Edward "agreed" said jasper.

Ok sorry for the short chappie but itsalmost 5:30 A.M and I need at least alittle bit of sleep but if my friend spends the night again then expect more chappies later tonight because she has been helping me with these and I know this chappie was boring but theres more to come if you would all just review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok seriously people yall need to review I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter !!! this tiume im serious but if I get 10 ill make it longer!!!

BPOV

I wake up the next morning after the homecoming dance in Alice's room then remember everything that happened…WOW! I can't believe Edward is my boyfriend, and then Jacob had to show up..UGH!!! "hey Ali I need to get home can you drive me?" I asked alice. "yeah sure come on."

AT BELLA'S HOUSE

Ugh! Im tired it was about 3 when we went to bed last night-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Oh who could be at the door? "he-" I just about fainted screamed when I saw who it was.

Sorry for the short chappie I had writer's block but can anyone guess who is at the door??? And I absolutely will not update till I get 5 reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok sorry it took so long **for** this chapter!!! I'll give you two reasons: writer's block and lack of inspiration!!! Oh and I write best with my friend/co writer is here to help, late at night soo maybe another all night update-fest lol! Won't you all just love that!!!**

**BPOV!!**

"OMYGOD!!! Maddox!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTUALLY HERE RIGHT NOW!" I said. Or more like yelled.

So ok let me fill you in on this. Maddox is one of my best friends from my old school. He was very overprotective of me and Katie, especially after the Jacob fiasco.

"My, my, my, Bells you're all grown up." He said with a smirk. "Maddox, I haven't even been gone a year. So how can I be all grown up from the last time you saw me?" I asked, laughing.

"Wait! What the heck happened to your eye?!" he screamed at me, once he noticed the dark circle around my eye. "SHUT UP!! Don't wake up Emmett or Charlie!!" I yelled. "Who did this to you?!" he demanded. "Jacob," I whispered. " He and another guy were fighting and I got in the middle of them, and he punched me, but my boys saved me." I added. "OH Jacob Black Is so dead!!" Maddox screamed.

"Hey Bells, Ed-hey who's this?" Emmett asked as he descended the stairs. "Oh Emmett, don't you remember Maddox?" I asked him. "Maddox as in your best guy friend who you said was so over" I clamped my hand over his mouth, because Maddox never thought he was being overprotective. "Yes, Emmett he is my best guy friend." I said through gritted teeth.

"Over what , Bells?" Maddox said with a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Nothing, nothing, just Emmett and his big mouth." I said quickly.

"Hey Bells!" Edward yelled. Wait Edward?!

**EPOV**

So as I was getting out of my Volvo, I yelled "Hey Bells!" Then I froze. Some dude that I don't even know, had their arm around my Bella's shoulder! "Who are you?!" The guy and I yelled simultaneously. "Bella who is this?" I whispered.

**Oooo semi-cliffie!! Ha ok so we ended up not doing this chapter last night, because well frankly I don't know why. But we will be writing more today!!! REVIEW!!! Check out my cousin's story Dream Catcher. Her author's name is unresolved conflict!! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

EMPOV!

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Awwwwkwwward!

Bpov!

"Edward this is Maddox, my best guy friend from Arizona." I said.

"Bella, who is this Edward?" Maddox asked.

"Oh Edward is my new BF." I replied, carefully, "Best friend?" He asked before it hit him. "OH, Boy friend! Edward you better not hurt her!" He said. Well he took that better than I expected.

"So Maddox how long are you staying?" I asked. "Oh I'm not. I just wanted to come see how you were doing, Because Katie, Iggy and I were on our way to Canada and I decided to stop by." He said. "oh so you probably have to get going, don't you?"

Edward asked, tensely. "Be nice Edward!" I said. "No, I really should get going." Maddox said. He hadn't relaxed either. "And Edward, remember, if you hurt her you are dead!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Bye Bells!" Maddox yelled as he left. "Ok, then tell Iggy and Katie I said hi!" I said.

MPOV!

As I left a saw Edward put his arm around Bella, protectively and I realized he would never hurt her.

But for some reason I felt jealous….

BPOV

"Edward, why were you so mean?" I asked. "Bella, he doesn't like you just as a friend, it's really, very obvious." Edward said before he kissed me and said, "But, why wouldn't he you are too perfect."

"AW Edward you are too sweet!" I replied. Just then Emmett came out of his trance-like state and said, "Enough with this love fest, let's go get the gang, and get some food." Typical, Emmett. "Did you mention us?" Jasper said just as he, Alice and Rose got out of the car.

"ha So ya'll want to get something to eat before Em starves?" I asked. "Sure! Oh and Bella, do you want to go shopping with me and Rose?" Alice asked. "No! I mean, Edward said he learned how to surf , and he promised to teach me today." I said hurriedly, hoping he really did learn to surf. "oh ok, let's go eat!" Alice said.

We ate and then, everyone went shopping, and left me and Edward at his house. "So I'm teaching you how to surf today, am I?" Edward asked, smiling crookedly. "Well that is what you promised me." I said mischievously. "well, let me grab my surf board and then we can go to La Push."

~AT THE BEACH~

Edward taught me the basics of surfing, and I could actually stay on the board! YAY!

SO right now I'm taking a break, and just sitting in the water, when I heard the splashing of feet. I turned around and saw Edward grinning mischievously. Then he grabbed me, and ran towards the deeper part of the ocean.

"NO Edward Don't!" I screamed while laughing. "Hey! Look there's bigger waves I want to try them!" I yelled before he could throw me in the water. "ok, I guess." He said sounding unsure.

So I ran to the beach grabbed his board, and ran to the water. Once I was on the Board, I realized the wave was too big, and I got scared, but then I saw Edward and knew he would save me if I fell.

OMYGOD!!! I didn't fall I actually made it! "That was Awesome BELLA!" Edward said. "Then I heard Yelling and clapping so I looked up and saw the rest of the gang, with everything for a beach cookout. "That was Awesome Bells!" They all yelled. "So to celebrate let's have a cookout on the cliff!" Rosalie said. "Ok!" I yelled. Once we got to the cliff, Emmett, Jasper and Edward decided to go cliff diving.

Alice and Rose refused to even try. "Awesome, I want to try!" I yelled, after the guys got back up on the cliff. "NO!" They yelled, but I ignored them and ran to the edge of the cliff.

Then I dove, I don't know how long I was falling. But when I landed in the water I was being tossed all around, because what I didn't think about was that, a storm was brewing…

**Oooo What is going to happen? Any guesses? Please review!! I need motivation to write these! I take a few hours to write chapters, so can't you take a few seconds to review? First review gets a shout~out in the next chapter!!! I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews!!!**


End file.
